Thank You Love
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: They hadnt thought it was possible. Apparently it was, becasue here they were, and they couldnt be happier. SxJ


Title: Thank You Love

Author: Aria-Wolfstar

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sam x Jack: established

Description: They didnt think it was possible, but apparently it was, and he couldnt keep the words from running through his head. _Sam was pregnant._

LengthOne shot! (1186 words)

Authors note: For those of you that know me, I'M BACK! Thank you for coming here to read this, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review, if you like it, and even if you dont I wrote this in a few minutes, didnt proof it, and just slapped it up here. My only favor, _if you criticize/flame, please, please, PLEASE dont be afraid to do so signed in, I'm not going to go on a piss rant at you for flaming me, any criticizm helps! _THANK you. -- 

xxx

Jack couldn't keep the words from running through his head, and there was nothing he was going to do to try and stop them, anyway. After all, what was the point of forcing words out of his head, when he really didn't mind them there? A grin broke out on his face, and once again, the thought _Sam is pregnant_, scrolled through his mind.

He tucked his hands beneath his head, he gazed up at the dark ceiling in his bedroom. In _their_ bedroom. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of the beautiful golden hair on the pillow next to him, a smile twisted on the placid, sleeping face of its owner. His grin widening, he slipped one arm out from under his head, and slid it around the shoulder of the woman sleeping next to him. Her arm automatically wrapped around his chest.

Just a few weeks ago, they had thought it was impossible. Heck, they'd thought it impossible the night he'd proposed. She had been speechless as soon as he had opened the box, but soon, she had found her voice and had croaked out a yes, then she'd flung herself down into his arms. He'd almost fallen to the ground.

But then, the tears in her eyes turned slightly mournful as she detached herself from him, and had whispered in his ear, "But, I can't have children."

He had been slightly startled that she brought that up, and he tilted her away from him so that he could reach up and stroke the tears away from her satin cheeks. "It doesn't matter," he had whispered, although they both knew that the thought had saddened the both of them. But hey, if they could work past the regs, they could work past no kids. For months, he had cursed out Jolinar in his own private thoughts, for leaving his wife infertile.

So what the hell, they'd decided, why not just go for the "no protection" thing, if there was no need to worry about getting pregnant. Although, they both knew that a piece of them was still hoping for that one in a million chance.

And then it had happened.

A few weeks ago, she had been feeling slightly under the weather, and neither of them thought anything about it, until two mornings into her daily retching, which had been that very morning, she had passed out cold on the floor. No, seriously. Out. Cold.

There was no waking her up for a good five minutes, and he had hurriedly wrapped her in towels and blankets, anything he could find, after wiping off her mouth. Then, he had packed her up into the car, his heart racing at a million miles an hour.

She had woken up on the drive over, mumbling something as she woke. He glanced behind him, and she gave him a weak, but very groggy attempt at a smile. "Wha' happen'd?" she muttered through a parched throat.

"You passed out," he had told her, looking straight ahead, eyes on the road, afraid of breaking down if he looked back at her. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

A few minutes later, they'd arrived at the SGC, and he'd carried her down to the infirmary. Janet had immediately began poking and prodding her with all sorts of things, and then ordered rest. She had been able to catch a few moments of shut eye, her hand latched on his the entire time.

When Janet came back half an hour later, her face looked puzzled. Sam had sat up, and leaned against Jack, who was standing behind her, rubbing her arms up and down in comfort.

"Well?" they had asked in unison.

Janet folded her clipboard down in front of her, and knitted her eyebrows together. "It took me a while to find it," she had said. "Because it was one of the last things I had thought to look for. It finally hit me when I was almost out of ideas."

Sam sucked in her breath and pushed herself against him more. He pulled her closer.

"What is it?" he'd asked, for obviously, she didn't have the courage.

A small grin broke out on Janet's face, and the couple felt themselves lost in confusion. In a moment, the doctor said, "It seems as though you are two months pregnant, Sam."

They had both stared, dumbfounded at their friend, until finally Sam asked, "Are you…sure?"

"Trust me, Sam, I checked the results, and there is no doubt in my mind that you are pregnant."

Then the tears came. Sam burst out into large crocodile tears and had spun around on the bed to bury herself into her husbands chest, her hands thrown around his neck. Janet had slipped out of the room to leave the couple together. For a moment, Jack stayed dumbfounded, his mind still comprehending the knowledge, and then, when it fully hit him, he wrapped his arms around his wife, fiercely pulling her into a hug. He ran his hands through her hair, kissed her on the head, and buried his head into hers. A stream of silent tears ran down his gruff face as he'd caressed his wife into silence.

When they had told everyone that they could that day, for there was no way they could keep something that big a secret, they were met with the same reaction. "Are you sure?"

But neither of them were offended, since that had been their reaction as well. Each time they met it with a smile, and Sam, who was wrapped up in Jack's arms, would gaze up into his eyes before she nodded. Daniel had even gone as far as to say, "Well, you sly little devil."

And now, here they were, curled up in bed (the object that had helped them get this far!) the night of the news, and he couldn't be happier. The only time that he could think of that had ever been this close was finding out Sara was pregnant. And this bested that time by at least a mile. Probably more.

As Sam subconsciously snuggled into him, he slid his other hand over his own body to reach hers, and placed it gently on her stomach, a small grin on his face. Her eyes blinked open, and she smiled at him in the dark. He smiled back, and then dipped his head forward, capturing her lips in his own.

She returned the action happily, and when they broke apart, slid her hand down and grabbed the hand that was on her stomach, intertwining her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand for comfort, and guided his hand over her abdomen, where their child was resting, then lay it to rest over her belly button.

"I love you," she said as she gazed into his eyes.

He smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered. And, he thought, a single, happy tear sliding down his cheek, it was thanks to love that they were finally in this situation together. Kissing her on the head and squeezing her hand, he whispered, "Thank you."

xx

so what did you think? For those of you that know me, it's a different style than usual, but I rather liked writing it this way! Thanks for reading!

Always,

_-Aria Wolfstar_


End file.
